omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfychu
|-|Wolfychu= |-|The Player= Character Synopsis Wolfy (also known as Wolfychu, in reference to their creator) as her name suggests; is a white wolf with short blue hair. It's unknown where Wolfy's origins come from and how she came to be. But it's made clear Wolfyu isn't human and may possibly even be a hybrid. She also seems to be in a relationship with Sweeto Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A | Low 2-C Verse: Wolfychu Name: Wolfy, Wolfychu, The White Wolf Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown, atleast 17 or 18 years old (It's implied she's a senior in Highscool) '''Classification: White Wolf | The Player Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Able to turn into some demon-like creature that supposedly makes her stronger), Creation (Can create kunai's from nothing and use them to attack), Ressurection (Can bring herself back to life through Respawning), 4th wall awareness (Interruptted Luna's video and tried to get the audience attention), Biological Manipulation (Was able to alter her appearance to make herself male) | All previous abilities in addition to Information Manipulation (Has control over the entire world itself and the information that make up the world), Existence Erasure (Has the same ability has Monika, who can erase entities from existence), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a world just for Sayori, Yuri & Natsuki), Time Manipulation (Capable of preforming a similar reset to Monika, who reset the entire world to make the events of Doki Doki Literature Club never happen), Teleportation (Capable of teleporting to any location), Life Manipulation (Can bring back deleted characters into existence), Mind Manipulation (Is able of controlling other characters into make them to action of Wolfy's choosing, including ending their own life) Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Can harm characters that are equally as durable as Wolfyu herself, who managed to survive being crushed by a Snorlax, who like Charizard, can stop a moving tank)| '''Universe Level+ '(Created an entire world just to have a a picnic with Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki. Shown to be on par with Monika, who was able to reset the entire Doki Doki Literature Club reality to prevent the events of the game to ever happen. Shown to have decent control over the entire world, similarily to how a hacker can control a computer system) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '("Fell" past several constellations in a short time frame. Which is easily far beyond the speed of light since it takes years just to reach a single planet) 'Lifting Ability: Regular Human '(Capable of lifting regular humans such as Sweeto) | 'Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Small Building Level '(Can physically harm other characters who are comparable to herself in durability) | 'Universal+ '(Capable of creating an entire universe just to have a picnic. Capable of resetting time itself and controlling the entire world akin to a program) 'Durability: Small Building Level '(Can survive being crushed by a Snorlax, who's weight is similar to Charizards. Which can stop a moving tank) | 'Universe Level+ '(Was uneffected by the resetting of Time. It's implied that Monika herself is unable to delete Wolfy when having a similar power to Monka herself) 'Stamina: High '(Can seemingly ran across several forests without even stopping or showing signs of getting tired) '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range. Higher with Creation (Can create ranged weapons and other items | Universal+ (Can effectively control and reset the entire universe) 'Intelligence: High ' '''Weaknesses: Wolfy doesn't like to fight (Although isn't afraid to attack in defense), Wolfy can be a bit clumsy at times Versions: Wolfy | The Player ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Kunai's and a Pokeball Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Erasure:' She can "erase" the file of anyone, which results in their erasure of the entire history of the world, leaving it to adapt to their absence. However, Wolfyu herself is unaffected and can still remember their existence and bring them back at will. *'Reset: '''Wolfy is capable of resetting time itself to prevent entire events from happening. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Wolfychu Category:Female Characters Category:Mammals Category:Protagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2